The Beginning of it All
by allthingsmadeleine
Summary: VIVID My version of how David and Victoria first got together. Victoria is supposed to join Mr. Clarke and her husband on a business trip to Colorado. It only isn't until her husband cannot make it that she realizes she'll have the whole week with a man she's extremely attracted to. As the week progresses, so does the romance in their relationship.


Conrad Grayson was the perfect representation of a New York businessman with unlimited power. Such lovely possessions did he have: 24,000 square foot home (known no other than Grayson Manor of course), a red hot Ferrari, a world dominating Grayson Global, handfuls of properties across Europe. One needs not to forget the most precious of them all, his captivating wife, Victoria Grayson.

Mr. Grayson pulled into his extravagant home at 11:00 sharp. As he hands his keys to one of his maids he stops abruptly in the doorway, hands on hips, smiling and relishing the privileged life he lives.

"Victoria!" he chanted, arms swinging as he raced up the staircase into their bedroom.

He walks into the bedroom to find his wife at her vanity. He can't help but notice her beauty. Her long, dark tresses framing her face perfectly, big brown eyes, lustrous red, full lips. Victoria looks up to face her husband as her hand delicately swirls a hint of color on her cheeks.

" You arrived early from Los Angeles, Conrad. How did the meeting go?"

"Oh, my dear, it was quite wonderful. I have gained yet another corporate sponsor for Grayson Global. I must say, my dream of having every single large corporation in business with Grayson Global is becoming a reality."

"Congratulations," she said, without a hint of any excitement.

He noticed her tone and glared at her for a moment. She couldn't stand looking at him so she just looked back down at her makeup palate. Conrad scanned the room and quickly became irritated.

"Victoria, I told you that you had to be prepared to accompany myself and Mr. Clarke to Colorado. It is a necessity that we get Larry Willard to sign with my company."

She looked up quickly, a thrill of something she couldn't explain running through her body. "Well first of all I don't understand why I would have to _join _you on this God awful business trip, and second of all you never mentioned that Mr. Clarke would be going with you," she snapped.

"Oh yes. David is one of my finest associates at Grayson Global. Bringing him along will guarantee Mr. Willard to jump on board with us."

Victoria couldn't help but smile as she remembered David from the New Year's Eve party a few months ago. He was incredibly sexy while at the same time had such a gentlemanlike sensation about him. She knew that she was attracted to him- he was so different from anyone else that she had ever met.

"And why will I need to go?" she said raising an eyebrow. She didn't want Conrad to know that she _liked _Mr. Clarke. The best way to not draw any attention to it was to be completely herself about the situation.

"Mr. Willard loves the company of beautiful women," Conrad smirked, laughing to himself because he knew he had gotten under her skin.

She rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine Conrad".

"We will leave tomorrow at 8:00. Mr. Clarke will be joining us at our boarding station for our private plane."

Victoria looked at herself in the mirror after she heard his footsteps leave the room. She smiled shyly. _This trip won't be so unbearable to go on after all_, she said to herself.

. . .

Victoria glanced down at her watch reading 8:03 as her driver opened up her door. She began to walk up to the plane and gaze over the area. About twenty feet away she saw David appearing from a black car. They made eye contact as he grabbed his luggage and walked towards her, smiling along the way.

"Hello, Victoria. How are you on this fine morning?"

"I'm well, thank you," she replied, smiling.

David grabbed her suitcase, "Here, let me help you with that".

Victoria was taken away at his kindness; it had been a simple action, but one that a _real _gentleman would do.

They both climbed aboard the plane sitting side by side in the seats.

"Where on earth is Conrad, I wonder.." she said looking at the clock.

"You didn't come together?" he asked suspiciously.

She sighed deeply, "No, I'm afraid we did not".

David was afraid to ask any further questions. There was something about this woman that he was drawn to and he couldn't put a finger on it. He delicately placed his hand on her knee, "Don't worry, I'm sure he's just running late," he smiled encouragingly, squeezing just a bit.

She gasped, his simple touch sent tingles through her body, making her unable to breath for a split second. Her lips then turned upward at his comfort. She placed her hand on his where it still rested on her knee, feeling the warmth of his fingers between her own.

"You see, sometimes Conrad doesn't come home at night and yesterday was one of those times."

"Where does he go, then?"

Victoria was almost relieved by him being so naive. In some weird, passionate way it made her feel hope that there were still good men out in the world.

"With one of his mistresses, I suppose."

David stiffened. She could tell that because he was such a good guy, it appalled him to come to the knowledge of certain men stooping to such actions.

The pilot walked into the room with a telephone, startling them both causing their hands to separate.

"Mrs. Grayson? Your husband wishes to speak with you."

Victoria grabbed the phone, _"Conrad, where are you?"_

"_Victoria. Listen something just came up at work so I won't be able to fly out with you this morning. I…I will meet you in Colorado at the resort tomorrow possibly."_

"_Possibly? What in God's name is so incredibly important for you to miss something that required my presence?_

It wasn't until then that she heard a weird muffling and laughter…._female_ laughter.

"_We can talk about it later, alright? Make sure you and David seal the deal with Mr. Willard. Stay as long as it takes, you hear me? As long as it takes. We need his business. Goodbye."_

And with that, he was gone. She cast a glance at David who happened to be looking out the window.

"He won't be able to join us for this trip and ordered for us to make sure we don't come home empty handed."

He turned to face her, "Orders are orders, I guess. But I'm not very worried about it. With your help of course," he said looking deep into her eyes.

Victoria was lost for words so she settled for a shy smile. Had this trip just gone exactly the way she wanted it? She shivered as his knee touched hers and she soon realized that she didn't care about this Grayson Global business at all. She was going to enjoy this man that she felt deeply attracted to- no matter what occurred.

_**Well there it is! The first chapter. I apologize for it being so long. It was really hard to get it going…it's not exactly what I would have liked but it's a good start in the direction I'm going in. There is definitely going to be more romance. The next chapters will be easier to keep them in character. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think. This was basically just a window for my vision of how this story will play out. Please REVIEW! **_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
